Our bond
by Psychopathe Harry Potter
Summary: C'est trop court pour être résumé mais, si vous voulez voir un Itachi dominé par un dominant surprenant, c'est par ici.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Nanako.

Note de l'auteur : Que diriez-vous d'un Itachi dominé ? Étonnant, non ? J'vous laisse, bonne lecture ;)

L'Akatsuki.

Ce simple mots fait trembler les plus grands criminels du Japon.

Sauf toi.

Tu continuais à nous défiez.

Accumulent crimes, vols, braquages, séquestrations, enlèvements.

Tu es devenue l'ennemi publique n°1.

Deidara.

Ou aussi connu sous le nom de " La Faucheuse ".

Tu as surpasser les plus grands criminels en nous échappant à chaque fois.

Le monde est devenue noir.

Tous les criminels prennent exemples sur toi.

Prenants tous le temps aux forces de l'ordre.

Pendant que toi, tu continue à tes occupations.

Les mois ce succèdent.

Les habitants de Tokyo tombent les un après les autres.

Que ce soit de ta mains.

Ou celle d'un autre criminels.

Nous nous épuisons petit à petit.

Nous faisons des erreurs.

Ont tues des innocents par erreurs.

On se fait avoir par les plus idiots des criminels.

On tombent facilement.

On tremble facilement.

on devient fous facilement.

Plus de la moitié des forces de polices sont décimé.

Et tous ça devant toi.

Je sais que tu t'amuses de nous voir faillirent petit à petit.

Cette guerre qui c'est créer sans que personnes ne puissent y faire quelques choses.

Tu es sûr de la gagner.

La pièce est sombre.

Le hangar abrites plusieurs criminels.

Je sais que tu es là.

A chacune de notre rencontre.

Tu t'es débrouiller pour que l'on se retrouvent face à face.

Un bruit.

Une douleur.

Puis le noir complet.

Tu es en face de moi.

Tu m'as détaché.

Donner un pistolet.

Je l'ais braquer sur toi.

Mais rien d'autre ne sait produit.

J'ai l'arme en main.

Toi tu es désarmé.

Le cran de sécurité est désactivé.

Mon doigt est sur la gâchette.

Ma main tremble.

Non.

C'est tout mon corps qui tremble.

Tu souris.

Me fais un signe de main pour que je m'approche.

Je réactive le cran de sécurité.

Lâche l'arme.

Me mets à genoux entre tes jambes.

Ta main glisse dans mes cheveux.

Tu me caresse comme on caresse un chien.

Tu es assis sur ton fauteuil.

Moi sur tes genoux.

Tu me caresse les jambes distraitement.

Le japon est sous ton contrôle.

Mes amis de l'Akatsuki sont tous morts.

Je suis le seul survivant de la police de Tokyo.

Notre liens nous à unis.

Tu ne me traite pas comme un animal.

Mais je dis t'obéir.

Car tu es mon maître.

Ce lien que personnes ne partagent.

Est notre liens.


	2. Chapter 2 English

**Author:** Nanako.

**Author's Note:** How about a dominated Itachi? Amazing, is not? J'vous leaves, good reading ;)

* * *

**Our bond.**

The Akatsuki.

This simple words shook the greatest criminals of Japan.

Except you.

You continued to challenge us.

Accumulate crimes, thefts, robberies, kidnappings, abductions.

You've become public enemy No. 1.

Deidara.

Or also known as the "Grim Reaper".

You beat the greatest criminals escape us every time.

The world became black.

All criminals are examples of you.

Addictive all the time for enforcement.

While thou still thy occupations.

This month succeed.

Tokyo residents fall one after the other.

Whether it's in your hands.

Or that of another crime.

We are depleting gradually.

We make mistakes.

Were killed by innocent mistakes.

We actually have more idiots by criminals.

We easily fall.

One trembles easily.

we become fools easily.

More than half of police forces are decimated.

And all this in front of you.

I know you see us having fun nigh gradually.

This war is creating without it people can not do something.

You're sure to win.

The room is dark.

The hangar ABRITES several criminals.

I know you're there.

Each of our meeting.

You've manage to find that we are facing.

Noise.

Pain.

Then complete darkness.

You're in front of me.

You've posted.

Give a gun.

I ais shine on you.

But nothing else known product.

I weapon.

Thou art disarmed.

The safety catch is off.

My finger is on the trigger.

My hand trembles.

No.

This is my body trembles.

You smile.

I'm doing a hand sign for me to approach.

I reactivates the safety catch.

Drops the weapon.

I kneel between your legs.

Slip your hand in my hair.

You caress caress me as a dog.

You're sitting on your chair.

Me on your knees.

You absentmindedly stroked my legs.

Japan is under your control.

My friends are all dead Akatsuki.

I am the only survivor of the Tokyo police.

Our links us united.

You do not treat me like an animal.

But I tell you obey.

Because you are my master.

This link that people do not share.

Our links.

End.


End file.
